


Three Simple Words

by Artemis_Dreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Love Confession, M/M, Post-Coital Bliss, Rated to be Safe, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony's feelings do the talking for him... or at least, that's the excuse that he's using for his ensuing mushiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> This may be OOC - it's hard to write "cute" scenes for the most lustful slash pairing of all time.
> 
> Still, I tried.

Tony Stark had never been much of a gambling man; there was no thrill in winning money in easily predictable games of chance, especially when the threat of losing even a million dollars was really no threat at all. 

Gambling his wealth was dull, gambling his life was part of his daily routine, and gambling at romance was a risk that he had not once had pay off in anything more than meaningless flings.

The man in question sighed, laying back against his pillows as he savored the bliss that still lingered in his flesh from Loki’s sensual ministrations. He had a god as his lover, said god was mind-blowingly talented in all things sexual, and it was about time that he said three simple words.

“Lokes, I know that you don’t give a fuck about mortal emotions, but those annoying little things called ‘my feelings’ want to talk…” he took a deep breath, knowing on some level that this was a spectacularly bad idea. “I love you.”

The god who lay beside him gave a fond sliver of a smile.

“Sentiment, Anthony? Now, of all days?”

Tony smirked, trying to keep the uncomfortable tension in his chest from reaching his voice. “It could have been three weeks ago, Frosty. It could have been three months ago. Yeah, three months, five days and eighteen hours – that’s how long I’ve been sure.”

“Then why today?”

“Why?” Tony echoed. “Because today I landed a contract for 3.8 billion dollars, and when three of the reporters swooned – yes, swooned – at the press announcement, I was reminded of something. I could have literally anyone on the face of the Earth.” 

“Yes?” Loki pressed gently, interested despite himself. Mortal emotions meant nothing after all. Nothing, that is, unless they were the emotions of Anthony Stark, his partner of five months - those emotions meant a frightening amount. 

“I could have anyone, at any time, anywhere,” Tony smiled smugly, and then sighed. “But the only one I want to have is you.”

“Oh, strange sentiment indeed.” The trickster had gone from mildly interested to deeply invested in every word. “Stranger still is that I cannot detect any jesting, any intoxicated or lustful exaggeration, in your words.”

“So, the God of Lies himself admits that I’m being honest.” Tony gave an inward sigh of relief, his confidence bolstered. Yes, his unshakable confidence, which only ever faltered when he was with Loki.

Said God gave a wry grin at his lover’s statement, but that grin softened into a genuine and surprisingly warm smile.

“Indeed. You are being entirely honest, and that pleases me. You say that your belief is that I care not for mortal affections, but that belief is a half-truth.” Loki paused, then continued with the knowledge that he was passing a point of no return. “What I do not care for, Anthony, is mortal lies. You have been honest in your emotions, so I will be honest in mine.”

Loki paused again, and Tony further tensed, overcome with expectation and hope; feelings which only a few months ago, he would have found humiliating.

“I love you,” the God finished, “exactly as you love me.”

Both men were grinning now, that lovestruck grin that was so common on teenagers, but that only manifested on adults in the most deeply and earnestly romantic of situations. Situations like this one.

Tony reached across the gap between their reclining forms, and thoughtfully played with a lock of Loki’s dark hair, completely speechless for the first time since Obadiah’s betrayal (though this time for entirely different and infinitely more pleasant reasons).

A contented silence hung in the air for many long and comfortable moments, moments during which both men felt that this was the way things were really meant to be.

“Holy shit,” Tony pondered at last. “A Norse God loves me. I’m in love with a deity, and he actually reciprocates.”

“Yes,” Loki replied patiently. “Is that really so difficult to fathom? Did you truly not expect this?”

After five blissful months, Loki had assumed that the arrogant mortal would be completely convinced of the god’s undivided love and affection. As such, this display of insecurity and humility was surprisingly satisfying to said god.

“Guess I’m still processing everything,” Tony sighed. “It’s hard to believe that this conversation’s happening outside of my head.”

“Do you really believe that you’re dreaming, Stark?” Loki asked, tone fondly exasperated. 

The billionaire had the gall to reply in the affirmative, smirking at his lover’s stifled groan.

“I assure you, no dream will ever be as vivid or intense as the pleasures to which I have subjected you, and to which I will subject you further.” Loki pronounced smugly. 

Tony knew that his lover was being earnest, and that was deeply satisfying to both his libido and his ego. Right now, though, he was deeply exhausted, over an hour and a half of passionate pleasure having drained all the energy from his body and transmuted his limbs to gelatin. 

“Later, please?” He asked sheepishly, too sated to be ashamed. It just figured that even his legendary stamina could not outlast that of a god.

A soft and content sigh issued from Loki’s lips. “Acceptable,” the god replied. Though Anthony didn’t know it, the god was as exhausted as the billionaire himself; that insipid (beloved) mortal was his exact equal in sexual stamina.

The two men shifted, so that Loki was now gently spooning his lover’s tired form. Loki murmured those three simple words in Tony’s ear, and Tony echoed them sleepily, as the two men succumbed to a long night of rest. 

As the billionaire drifted off, one thought lingered in his mind, a thought that would still be there when he awoke the following day, to the emotional contentment of reciprocated love and the physical aches of reckless overexertion.

Sometimes, just sometimes, gambling actually paid off.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you for reading.
> 
> This is my second contribution to the world of FrostIron fluff, which I still insist that there needs to be more of. After all, fluff makes the world go 'round, right?
> 
> Any opinions, feedback or criticisms are very welcome.


End file.
